Because of your love
by elssiie
Summary: In a world, six thousand years ago, the time after the Ice Age and before the cultivation of the earth, when Fiore was covered in magnificent trees, a young man and a young woman are running for their lives. Will they find love along the way? / NaLu au, WARNING: smut scene


**Because of your Love**

" _There was a chasm_ _  
_ _Uncrossable_ _  
_ _There was a mountain_ _  
_ _Unscalable_ _  
_ _Even when my lost heart_ _  
_ _Was unlovable_ _  
_ _You spread Your arms out_ _  
_ _You laid Your life down for me_ _  
_ _Now I'm set free_ _  
_ _Now my heart sings_ _"_

* * *

A lightning sliced the gray sky. A terrible thunder followed right after so suddenly that all the animals on the trees and on the earth trembled terrified and hurried to hide themselves in their hollows. The branches of the magnificent pines were now drooping heavily to the ground, as if even they were worried about the upcoming storm. Above the forest a second lightning flashed between the dark, threatening clouds, creating the illusion of a furious, snake-like creature, which was spewing thunders and fire.

Two human figures were racing through the forest as fast as the tall bushes and grasses were letting them. The figures wore fur cloaks, wide hoods protected their faces from the raindrops. If someone could look at them right now he would have thought that they were running from something. And he would have been right because the two figures were desperately trying to reach one of their hideouts, which was going to keep them safe from the storm… and from other terrifying creatures.

The light raindrops turned into powerful ones as if the sky opened its maw. The raindrops hit the earth with such strength that even the pines bowed. One of the figures, the taller one, pointed heatedly at something. In front of them stood a sharply cut rock, most of which was covered in moss and ivy. There was a hole at its lowest part, an entry to a dark cave.

Another thunder roared the sky and the figures hurried into the sanctuary they'd found. There was еnough place for three more people and the ceiling was tall enough for a person to stand. Further in the cave ruled only darkness, which suggested that it was actually a lot deeper than it seemed. The figures were breathing heavily. One of them took down its hood and long golden locks fell down its back. It was a young woman, with fair skin. Her eyes, the color of bright caramel, began looking around cautiously.

"Do you think we'll be safe here for the night?" she asked, a touch of fear in her voice.

Her companion also took down his hood. A man with bright pink hair, sticking rebelliously in all directions was now staring at her steadily. He was taller than her and from time to time had to bend down a little, in order not to hit his head.

"Everything's alright. We've lost them for now. And this storm will completely erase our trace. The weather is on our side. " he assured her with light, but nevertheless firm voice.

Both of them took off their fur cloaks and laid them on the ground to dry up. The man went to the other side, where he found a couple of pine branches, left there from the previous owners of the cave. Soon after that he made a small pyramid from them. He pulled out a flint and tinder from his leather vest and not longer after that a small fire started burning. During that time the woman pulled her hair into a ponytail and busied herself with unpacking the bag, which she had been wearing on her shoulder. There was only one last salmon loaf and a round of beef left in the bag.

"Natsu, the food will only last us for no more than two more days." said the woman, while placing the meat above the fire.

"We probably won't stay here for longer. When we start travelling again, we'll have to hunt something." He murmured thoughtfully.

He sat right in front of the entry, watching the powerful raindrops outside.

His companion settled next to him.

She sighed somewhat heavily.

Natsu glanced at her. "Everything will be fine, Lucy. We'll make it through."

She didn't respond. Just shook her head, tightening her lips in a painful grimace.

That made him turn fully towards her. There was no more than an arm's length between them, so before Lucy could even realize what was happening, he had already put his hand on her shoulder. His grip was strong, but not painful. And although his touch was warm, it sent chills down her spine.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw her eyes, filled with tears.

A heavy silence settled around them, disrupted only by the sound of the pouring rain.

Lucy was the first one to break the silence.

"I don't know if… " her voice was fragile and she knitted eyebrows, trying not to completely break down in front of him. His hand slid to her neck, calloused fingers gently rubbing her skin, encouraging her to tell him her worries. "Nothing's fine."

Suddenly she pushed his hand away, tears streaming down her face.

"We are outcasts! The dark priest is after me. He wants so use my blood for his disgusting rituals, just because my mother was the most powerful high priest to ever be born and now it seems I've inherited her powers. My father… he… he is _dead_ because of me! The clans, the people who were supposed to go against Zeref, are chasing us too. " She sniffed sorrowfully, "There's… there's no one on our side."

Lucy bowed her head. She couldn't bear his intensive stare. "And on top of all…I got you involved into this nasty mess too. You shouldn't have gone with me. You shouldn't have helped me. "

Outside another thunder roared the skies, but this time so suddenly, so unexpectedly, that Lucy jumped, her eyes, filled with terror and worry, were fixating on the area outside the cave. Through the waterfall of raindrops, falling in front of the entrance, she could only see the blurred figures of the trees and the bushes. Her body started shivering.

"That was my choice." Natsu said quietly, catching her attention again. His forest-green eyes glimmered with… anger. " Mine and only mine. They were going to turn you over to Zeref. For them you were like the _sacrificial lamb_. " he spit the word with such loathing "If you think that the thought of abandoning you there came across my mind even for a moment… then you know nothing… you don't know how much I… "

Another thunder followed, her shoulders shivered, but this time she didn't look outside. Her eyes were widened, shocked at the young man in front of her.

They knew each other for a couple of months. The dragon clan had sent some of their best warriors to trade and exchange experiences with her clan – the celestial sorcerers.

Two clans so different form one another. The first, leading the path of violence, treasuring only the physical strength and the animal instincts. The second, dedicating their lives to the stars and the sky.

This trade had to continue no longer than a week. But then the attacks from the Dark priest happened. Terrible creatures invaded their camps, spreading death in the smaller clans. The dragon clan had enough warriors to protect themselves but the celestial sorcerers were peaceful. They did not understand the ways of the war. So the warriors decided to stay a little longer, to protect them in a sign of goodwill.

For the time they spent together Natsu and Lucy grew closer. They showed their abilities to one another, they formed a friendship. Together they were a good team – one was purifying the evil creatures with celestial power, the other – with physical strength.

But then the clans found out who Zeref actually wanted.

Until then the people thought of Lucy as a goddess, born in human skin. They had worshipped her and her mother. After they understood how dangerous and valued her blood had become, at first everyone avoided her. When she would pass by them, they would make the sign for the exile, throwing at her the most hateful and fearful looks.

She understood that they were frightened for their lives. She really did. That's why she didn't want to blame them. But then they locked her up as a criminal, they wanted to give her to the dark priest…

Natsu set her free. He could have just left her to run away and not follow her. But he did follow her. He protected her from all the creatures Zeref had sent after them.

She was more than grateful to him for everything he did, for giving up his normal life.

But the other day they had run to a small group from the sabertooth clan – Natsu's friends – and they had told them that at the Meeting of the clans the people decided that both Natsu and Lucy were enemies to all. That they had to be caught no matter what. She also found out that her father had been killed, because he had blood connection to her.

And here she was now, filled with tearing guilt.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She finally said. "I don't want you to die."

He gently lifted her chin with two fingers.

"I don't think you understand, Lucy. We dragons are… creatures that don't give up their treasures. They keep them safe no matter what. We don't just abandon something we lo..."

Natsu licked his lower lip and a wrinkle appeared on his face. He looked so concentrated into delivering his feelings into words.

Suddenly he pulled away. When his nostrils flared, Lucy look at him confused.

"The meat will burn." He explained and got up to deal with their dinner.

They ate in silence. Both were absorbed in their own thoughts and worries. They hadn't had tasted actual meat for such a long time, because they were afraid that the smoke from the fire will give their location away. At least the rain now was useful.

The night had already fallen when they moved their dried fur cloaks closer to the embers. After that they stood beside their "beds", looking quite uncomfortable. All the previous nights they had to snuggle up to keep themselves warm because of the cold weather and because they didn't have roof above their heads.

Now it was different.

Natsu cleared his throat and awkwardly laid on the cloak. His back touched the cave wall and in front of him was left enough place for two more people.

"We need to sleep. We'll be getting up early. " his voice was reserved, tense.

Lucy nodded and untied her reindeer vest with trembling fingers, while she took it down. Maybe it was because she felt his vigilant stare on her. He was watching every single move she made with extreme carefulness.

Lucy too laid, turning her back on the dying fire and immediately regretted her decision. They were now face to face.

And although there was at least an elbow length between them, her breath stopped. She couldn't breathe normally, when he was staring at her as if he could drink her with eyes.

It felt different from the other nights.

This night wasn't about survival. This night they were safe.

Her heart jumped when his lips opened up a little and he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

 _I'm thinking about how naked your stare makes me feel._

 _I'm thinking about your lips and what kind of taste they would leave on mine._

 _I'm thinking about your warm voice._

 _I'm thinking about your strong, muscled arms._

 _I'm thinking about you._

The last one Lucy barely said out loud. Before she could say something rash, she clenched her teeth.

Lucy chose not to answer. But it seemed that Natsu found the answer in her eyes. Those eyes of hers... damn them. They always seemed to betray her and show her deepest emotions.

"Do you remember…" Natsu started a little nervously and stopped. He seemed to have some kind of mental battle with himself and after a couple of moments he continued more confidently. "You remember when we visited that shaman Multear and…"

"Ultear." Lucy corrected him. He smiled a little, but his face returned its seriousness.

"Yeah. Ultear. We saved her foster-daughter from Zeref's demons and in return she let us stay in her hut for a couple of days. One evening she told us that famous story, which has been passed on from generation to generation in the clans. "

"The girl and the warrior." Lucy's eyes shone with excitement. It was her favorite fairy tale.

Natsu nodded. His eyed didn't leave hers even for a second.

"It just stroked me with something. The warrior had lived his whole life on the battlefield. The death seemed beautiful to him, the tormented screams during the killings – enchanting. Until he attacked a village and saved a blind girl from his comrades who wanted to have some fun with her.

Lucy was completely engrossed in the story. She didn't even realize that she'd moved closer to him. But it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"He took her as a captive, a slave, because he found her interesting. He didn't hurt her though. He could see she as different and wanted to learn more about her. The warrior started to understand some things about life and death thanks to her, about love and war. "

"He fell in love." Lucy sucked a breath, finally realizing what he meant.

She wasn't the only one who had regrets, who was afraid.

Natsu's lips curled up in a sad smile.

"You have no idea how much of myself I can see in him. The things I've done…" He shook his head. "I don't deserve you. But I would go beyond the end of the world if that assures your safety."

Natsu took a sharp breath, when her fingers touched his jaw and moved to his cheek. He closed his eyes. Lucy gently traced some invisible lines on his forehead; then followed the slope of his straight nose. The tips of her fingers shakily pressed on his lips. A quiet moan escaped from his mouth.

Suddenly Lucy pulled her hand back fearfully. Natsu opened his eyes. A craving for something, for someone, was written on his face.

He tried to say something, but Lucy quickly, almost desperately, turned her back on him. Her eyes ran terrified over the burning embers.

She didn't know what to do with herself. Her heart was thumping with the same rhythm as the powerful storm outside. Lucy felt as if her own soul was rushing out of her chest and would break up into tiny pieces.

Was this happiness? Excitement?

But she could also sense her risen fear. Lucy realized she'd been breathing heavily.

Why did she pull away? She wanted this! She was sure of it!

Behind her Natsu whispered, "Goodnight, Lucy."

And she realized he had read her actions as rejection. She realized that this "Goodnight" would end everything they'd build these past months. It would seal his feelings in a solid chest and he would never ever allow himself to show his feelings so sincerely again.

A powerful thunder shook the cave's walls and the earth beneath them. Lucy was already turned around and kissing Natsu. At first surprised, his lips stayed frozen, but seconds later his arms embraced her and pulled her closer.

It was a rough, kind of sloppy kiss, but still… it was filled with their hidden cravings and bottled up feelings. It was passionate and angry, painful and lovely all at the same time. And it was exactly what she had imagined would be. His lips, thick and soft, were swallowing, absorbing hers with such thirst as if they were trying to taste her soul.

They broke away for a short time, shakily catching their breath. Natsu moved from the uncomfortable position on the ground and placed his body above hers, with hands on both sides of her head. He captured her mouth again, this time slightly biting her bottom lip. Lucy moaned between the kisses and buried her fingers in his pink locks. That seemed to drive him crazy, because his body pressed more tightly on her.

In the air floated that particular scent of rain and wet grass. It was her favorite smell but all she could sense at that time was the smoke in his hair and the warmth of his mouth. His hands lowered to her waist and squeezed her hips roughly.

"Ah!" Lucy's cry died in his mouth.

Her legs instinctively spread and he settled between them. Natsu quickly took down his wool shirt and she – her cotton tunic, throwing it behind them and staying only in her thin underwear. Lucy lifted her head to continue kissing him but he pulled away a little. His eyes glimmered like two live coals, when they traveled over her naked body. Natsu began leaning until his breath caressed her lips.

"You sure you want this?" he asked panting.

Lucy dragged her nails over his muscled stomach, giving him the answer. Natsu growled as he positioned his head in the place between her neck and shoulder. His sharp teeth took hold of her smooth skin and her whole body convulsed with pleasure. Natsu's tongue then softly licked the bitten place, compensating for the roughness. His mouth moved to her collar-bones and even lower. He buried his head in the curve between her breasts, covering it with sweet kisses.

Under him Lucy squirmed and a giggle escaped her mouth, "You're tickling me."

Lucy could swear she felt his mischievous smile on her skin. His lips traced the length of her stomach and when they stopped at the lowest part, her toes curled and she moaned loudly.

They couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. Not now.

Lucy's hands found his shoulders and drew his face to hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him so sharply, so suddenly towards the lower part of her body that he roared in her mouth with pleasure, sending pleasing vibes down her spine.

Soon all of their remaining clothes were left behind. All barriers between them disappeared.

Nothing else mattered beside that moment – there and now. Him inside of her, she –wrapped around him. They didn't hear the raindrops, nor the thunders, or the violent wind, which was easily bringing down the pines' branches. Even the heavy, shaky breath of Natsu and the small, high-pitched voices, coming out of Lucy, were being unnoticed by them.

Their fusion was stronger than anuthing else in the wold. Every thrust, every beating of their hearts was claiming them, calling them to come closer, to move deeper into one another, to touch each other's soul.

Later that night, when the Moon eye had raised high in the dark sky and the rain was still pouring down, they were laying on the warm cloaks. Her hand was sprawled on his bronze chest, Natsu's arms were embracing her back protectively. Their bodies, tangled in one another, were still hot and sweaty. But on their faces was written such calmness, such peace…

A lot of dangers and obstacles were waiting for them.

But they were together.

And that, for now was more than enough.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 **Hey, lovelies!**

 **Wow, it has been so long since I've uploaded something. I was in a really nasty writing block and I mean really, really nasty. I didn't write for like months.**

 **Buuut now I am back!**

 **This story was inspired by the world of "Chronicles of ancient darkness", written by the amazing Michelle Paver. Seriously, she is like one of my all time favourite author. I really recommend giving this series a try.**

 **The song at the begining is called "Because I love you" by Chris Quilala. It's really beautiful so go check it out.**

 **Btw, this is actually my first try at a more smutty scene... :'D**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **As always please review. I love hearing your thoughts about my stories. It keeps me motivated and inspired!**

 **xoxo,**

 **elssiie**


End file.
